the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantic International Airlines Flight 870
'''Atlantic International Airlines Flight 870, '''or commonly known as '''Flight 870 '''was a Flight that Crashed Mysteriously into Robloxia, around 230 Have "Died or are still missing", and still, Law Enforcement are still investigating the cause. Background of the Flight Aircraft Flight 870 is a Boeing 777-400 nicknamed "The Clipper", The Aircraft has logged in 45,000 Hours in the Air, The Operaters are Atlantic International Airlines and LA Airlines, Mostly used By A.I.A, The Flighr was scheduled to fly from O'hare, Chicago to Frankfurt, Germany, a 19 Hour Flight. Passengers And Crew The Aircraft had 210 Passengers, Most people are from Chicago or Robloxian's, There are also 10 Crew. Takeoff The Aircraft took off at 8:30 PM From Chicago O'hare International Airport at Runway 3L, The Flight went Uneventful. "Pan Pan Pan" Declared At 12:12 PM, The Pilot of Flight 870 declares a "Pan Pan Pan", The Brodcast went like this: "This is 870, Pan-Pan-Pan, We have a Unknown origin of Smoke in the Cotpit, I Repeat, Pan Pan Pan, We are assessing the Emergency as quick as possible, 870, Over." Uncontrollable Fire and Decent 10 Minutes after the message, The Copit had visual fire, The Pilot attempted to Extinguish the Fire, But is Knocked Unconscious due to Smoke Installation, The Co-Pilot attempted to control the plane, but the fire cut through all electrical equipment and all things the Co-Pilot needed was off, the Pilot on,y had poorly lit Objects to use. It was shown that the Co-Pilot put the plane on a 10 Degree Decent forward down and 10 Degress Right, The Canin soon caught fire and People were forced to the Economy section, The Cargo Doors of the aircarft blew off due to the pressure, and The Stablilizer soon also ripped off, The Final Seconds showed The Co-Pilot realizing the Aircraft was going down and attempted to pull up, but it was to late. Impact The Aircraft slammed into the Nieghboorhod of Robloxia, The Aircrafts Right Engine slammed into the Hospital, Killing 2, The Aircraft skidded into the highway, Crashing into 6 Cars, 2 Trucks, and 3 School Buses, Killing a Additional 29, The Aircraft soon went over the edge and glided until it mysteriously hit the Ground and exploded, First Responders Only Found the Tail and 3 Bodies, the Rest of the Aircraft just vanished without a trace. Investigation and Recovery First Responders looked through the whole town and city for any evidence or trace of bodies or aircraft, They only found the Tail Section, Winglet, Right Flaps, Right Engine, and Stablizer, as well as 3 Bodies, they did, however, have many 911 Calls of Bodies found in there backyards and fires across the neighboorhood. The Final Investigation Report came from the RTSB, Stating: "Flight 870 crashed into Robloxia due to The In-Flight Entertainment System having a short circuit." As the days followed, more things were found, TestedAlebeg73 found the Body of the Co-Pilot and Flight Engineer, TallMTF1989 found the Flight Deck ripped apart from the Fuesalage, Finnaly, the Fuesalage was found with 100 Bodies. Category:Plane crashes Category:Events